Memories
by Die.Taenzerin
Summary: Sommer. Die Ferien begannen, die Freude darüber konnte man in den Gesichtern sämtlicher Schüler sehen. Nur ein Mädchen saß mit einem Jungen in ihrem Alter alleine in einem Abteil des Zuges, der sie Richtung Zuhause fuhr und schaute nicht gerade glücklich.


Sommer. Die Ferien begannen, die Freude darüber konnte man in den Gesichtern sämtlicher Schüler sehen. Nur ein Mädchen saß mit einem Jungen in ihrem Alter alleine in einem Abteil des Zuges, der sie Richtung Zuhause fuhr und schaute nicht gerade glücklich umher. Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass ihr Nachbar sie besorgt musterte. Rose war dazu viel zu weit abgedriftet.

In Hogwarts war es kein Problem gewesen, diese _Sache_ zu vertuschen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht wirklich nötig war. Scorpius, ihr Begleiter, war Einzelkind und ihr eigener Bruder würde einen Teufel tun, ihren Eltern davon zu erzählen. Jedoch saßen sie jetzt schon zwei Stunden im so genannten „Hogwarts Express" und es waren folglich nicht mehr viele Stunden bis zum Bahnhof „King's Cross" zu fahren. Sprich: Sie hatte ein Problem.

Spätestens nach ihrer Ankunft sollte sie ihren Eltern reinen Wein einschenken, schließlich würde es sich nicht mehr länger vertuschen lassen, wenn Scorpius sie wirklich in den Sommerferien besuchen würde. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Eltern wirklich alles sagen konnte und um die Reaktion ihrer Mutter machte sich Rose auch keine Gedanken, es sorgte sie eher die ihres Vaters…

Immerhin kannte sie die ganze Geschichte und ihr Vater war wahrlich nicht besonders gut auf die Malfoys zu sprechen, obwohl alles schon so lange her war… Müsste er nicht langsam mal darüber hinweg sein und dem Vater Scorpius', Draco Malfoy, verzeihen können? Doch Rosie, wie ihr Vater sie gerne liebevoll nannte, kannte ihren Vater und wusste sehr gut, wie nachtragend er war. Das hatte sie schon oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren, obwohl er ihr eigentlich nie lange böse sein konnte.

Die momentane Situation war jedoch ein wenig komplizierter. Selbst heute noch kannte jeder die Geschichte von dem glorreichen Harry Potter und seinen Freunden, folglich also auch von ihren Eltern, schließlich sind und waren sie doch Harrys beste Freunde gewesen. Doch kaum jemand wusste, dass auch die Familie Malfoy ein wichtiger Part der damaligen Geschehnisse war – und zwar nicht gerade für die Guten.

Draco Malfoy hatte ihren Eltern zu jeder Zeit das Leben schwer gemacht, sofern er es konnte. Dass auch er nicht immer von seinem Tun überzeugt gewesen war, konnten ihre Eltern nicht wissen, denn diese Signale hatte Mr. Malfoy immer vertuscht, obwohl sie da waren. Dies wusste Rose von Scorpius, der erstaunlich anders als sein Vater und ihm gleichzeitig so ähnlich war. Laut den Erzählungen ihrer Eltern hätte Rose von Draco Malfoy wirklich nicht erwartet, dass er seinem Sohn die ganze Geschichte mit all ihren Schattenseiten erzählt hatte, aber scheinbar hatten ihn ihre Eltern falsch eingeschätzt – nicht verwunderlich, zu dieser Zeit hatten sie es wahrscheinlich einfach nicht anders gekonnt.

Rose wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Scorpius sie leicht anstupste. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. War sie wirklich so sehr in ihre eigene Welt abgedriftet? Heikles Thema…

Fragend sah sie Scorpius an, der sie nur aufmunternd anblickte und ihre Hand ergriff. In dem Moment war sie wirklich froh, dass er für sie da war. Dass er selbst ähnliche Gedankengänge hatte und er diese Nähe genauso brauchte wie sie, konnte Rose nicht wissen, höchstens erahnen.

Schweigend saßen die beiden so da, bis der Zug schließlich auf Gleis 9 ¾ einlief und sie aussteigen mussten. Noch einmal blickten sie sich an, bevor sie zu ihren Familien gingen und herzlich begrüßt wurden. Als es keiner bemerkte, schaute Rose sehnsüchtig Scorpius hinterher. Sechs lange Wochen ohne ihn… Wenn es schief laufen würde.

Doch ganz unbemerkt war der Blick von Rose nicht geblieben, Hermine, ihre Mutter, hatte ihn durchaus mitbekommen und machte sich ihre ganz eigenen Gedanken…

~*~

Fünf Tage nach Ferienbeginn hatte Rose ihren Eltern immer noch nicht gebeichtet, was auf sie zukommen würde. Langsam wurde es Zeit, wollte Scorpius doch schon Anfang der zweiten Ferienwoche anreisen. Während sie also ihr Abendessen betrachtete, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete den Mund: „Anfang nächster Woche wollte mich ein Freund mit seiner Familie besuchen kommen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt?"

Nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber immerhin ein Anfang.

Der kurze Blickwechsel ihrer Eltern entging Rose, ebenso das kurze Aufblitzen des Verstehens in den Augen ihrer Mutter. Als schließlich das erlösende Nicken seitens ihres Vaters kam, atmete sie erleichtert aus und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Doch ganz beruhigt war sie noch nicht, der schwierigste Teil stand ihr – und Scorpius – immer noch bevor. Und plötzlich wünschte sie sich, dass es anders gekommen wäre. Dass die Vergangenheit ihrer Eltern nicht so verheerende Auswirkungen auf ihre Zukunft hätte.

~*~

Schließlich war der Tag gekommen und Rose tigerte schon den ganzen Morgen ungeduldig durch das Haus, gespannt und ängstlich darauf wartend, dass Scorpius endlich anreiste. Sie wusste nicht, was überwog. Freude oder Angst? Musste sie denn Angst haben? Ja, befand sie.

Es klingelte und nervös lief Rose zur Haustür, die sie sogleich öffnete. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie Scorpius erblickte. Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick auch über die halbe Familie schweifen, seine Mutter war wohl zu Hause geblieben. Während Mr. Malfoy nur leicht skeptisch umher schaute und seine Emotionen ansonsten unter Verschluss hielt, lächelte Scorpius Rose leicht an. Besagte begrüßte die Familie höflich und bat sie herein, bevor sie nach ihrer Mutter rief. Ihr Vater war noch auf der Arbeit und würde folglich einen Schock erleiden, wenn er nach Hause käme. Sie suchte noch einmal den Blick von Scorpius, der sie nur entschlossen anschaute, als Hermine auch schon das Wohnzimmer betrat, in dem die Gäste mittlerweile Platz genommen hatten.

Die Reaktionen der einzelnen Personen im Raum hätten nicht unterschiedlicher ausfallen können. Mr. Malfoy erlaubte sich weiterhin keine falsche Geste, Hermine hingegen war ganz ruhig und ein triumphierendes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Höflich wurde die typische Begrüßung vollzogen.

„Rose, Liebes, zeig unseren Gästen doch ihre Zimmer, ich bereite in der Zwischenzeit schon einmal das Essen vor", meinte Hermine und begab sich in die Küche.

Für das Erste war Rose einfach nur erleichtert, dass bisher alles mehr oder weniger glatt verlief.

Beim Abendessen wollten Scorpius und Rose die Bombe platzen lassen, obwohl letztere ahnte, eigentlich mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass zumindest ihre Mutter sie durchschaut hatte und wusste, was sie ihr verheimlicht hatte. Ihr Vater würde wohl eher noch damit beschäftigt sein, das Ganze zu verarbeiten, wenn er dann endlich von der Arbeit heim kam, zumal er noch nie unbedingt der Hellste in Sachen zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen war. Und Scorpius' Vater...

Ja, das war so eine Sache. Sie konnte ihn überhaupt nicht einschätzen, obwohl Scorpius viel von ihm erzählt und er selbst beim Mittagessen etwas von sich preisgegeben hatte. Jedoch war er dabei so geschickt vorgegangen, dass sie mit den spärlichen Informationen nichts anfangen konnte.

Es saßen bereits alle am gedeckten Tisch, als Ron schließlich erschöpft und müde durch die Tür kam. Gerade wollte er seine Familie begrüßen, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Gäste bereits anwesend waren. Diese drehten sich um und Ron erstarrte, als er zumindest den Älteren der Malfoys erkannte. Seine Miene wandelte sich zu einer wütenden und grässlichen Fratze, als er schließlich mehr zischte als fragte: „Was macht _der_ hier?!"

Hermine lief auf ihn zu und langte beruhigend nach seinem Arm.

„Setze dich erst einmal hin, ruhe dich aus und höre dir an, warum die beiden hier sind. Rose hat sie immerhin eingeladen, also wird sie sicherlich auch einen guten Grund dafür haben. Und schau Dracos Sohn nicht so an, er kann schließlich nichts für vergangene Ereignisse", murmelte sie ihm zu, obwohl sie den letzten Teil eher streng befahl.

Angesprochener befolgte lieber den Rat seiner Frau, wusste er doch um das Echo, sollte er es nicht tun. Seine Miene blieb jedoch unverändert und Rose war überrascht darüber, wie viel Hass in seinem Blick zu lesen war. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es doch so schlimm gewesen war.

Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, wollte Ron schon aufstehen, als Rose leise sagte: „Wir müssen euch noch etwas beichten." Sie ergriff die Hand von Scorpius, der neben ihr saß. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Ron wieder hingesetzt und hörte mit mehr oder weniger großem Interesse zu.

„Wir sind zusammen." Rose kniff die Augen zusammen. Es ertönte ein Knall. Ron war aufgesprungen und hatte dabei seinen Stuhl umgestoßen. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Er ist ein Malfoy", wetterte er, wurde jedoch von seiner Frau unterbrochen, die ihn in die Küche zerrte.

Betreten schauten sich Rose und Scorpius an. Sie hatten gewusst, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben würde, aber sie wollten es ihren Eltern einfach nicht länger verschweigen, um ihr Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen.

Mr. Malfoy sah seinen Sohn nur an und meinte, er solle tun, was er für richtig halte, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Immerhin einer, der nicht allzu negativ auf die Sache reagiert hatte.

Rose sah sich um. Sie saß mit Scorpius alleine im Esszimmer, ihr Bruder Hugo hatte sich klugerweise sofort nach ihrem Geständnis aus dem Staub gemacht. „Komm, wir gehen auf mein Zimmer", murmelte sie betreten.

Scorpius umarmte sie und hauchte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen: „Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen."

Währenddessen ging es in der Küche bei Ron und Hermine nicht ganz so harmonisch zu. Ron tobte: „Wie kann sie es wagen?! Meine Rosie! Mit einem Malfoy! Sie weiß genau, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist und ignoriert es einfach, nur weil ein Möchtegern von Mann auftaucht und sie einlullt. Das ist doch nie im Leben richtige Liebe, dafür ist sie viel zu jung. Und _ausgerechnet_ einer von ihnen!"

Hermine hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut: „Jetzt mach aber mal halb lang! Der Junge kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass wir in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade gute Erfahrungen mit den Malfoys gemacht haben! Gib ihm erst einmal eine Chance, bevor du vorschnell über ihn urteilst. Ich dachte immer, du würdest Rose mehr zutrauen! Sie sucht sich doch niemanden, der es nicht wert ist. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie nun einmal nicht ändern kann, in wen sie sich verliebt! Scorpius sieht wirklich nett aus und bisher kann ich auch nicht das Gegenteil behaupten. Zerstöre nicht ihr Glück, weil du mit seinem Vater nicht klarkommst."

Ron wollte widersprechen, wurde jedoch von einer energischen Handbewegung Hermines gestoppt. „Denk darüber nach! Oder kannst du etwas anderes von dem Jungen behaupten? Nein? Ron", wurde Hermine sanfter, „gib dem Jungen doch eine Chance."

Bittend sah sie ihn an. Ron seufzte ergeben auf und nickte schließlich, obwohl er immer noch leichte Zweifel hatte.

„Gut", lächelnd ging Hermine aus der Küche.

Sie erwischte Rose gerade noch, als diese zusammen mit Scorpius die Treppe hochgehen wollte und bedeutete ihr, noch kurz zu warten. Ihre Tochter gab ihrem Freund ein Zeichen, dass er schon einmal in ihr Zimmer gehen sollte.

Als er verschwunden war, sah Hermine Rose ernst ins Gesicht: „Rosie, mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Vater kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Ich kann dich wirklich verstehen. Mittlerweile bin ich glücklich mit deinem Vater verheiratet und ich liebe ihn wirklich, aber vielleicht wäre es nicht so gekommen, wie es jetzt ist, wenn ich in der Vergangenheit anders gehandelt hätte. Hör auf dein Herz und mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine und ließ eine verwirrte Rose zurück.

Hermine war in den Garten gegangen und dachte über ihre Vergangenheit nach. Sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie Ron über alles liebte und sich nichts anderes wünschte als das, was sie jetzt hatte, doch das war nicht immer so gewesen...

_Ein kleines Mädchen von elf Jahren stand am Bahnsteig und schaute sich ehrfürchtig um. Sie war überwältigt von dem, was sie sah, hatte sie bis vor kurzem schließlich noch nie etwas von dieser ihr unbekannten Welt gehört und konnte demnach auch nicht zuordnen, wie es dort zuging. Das konnten ihr selbst die vielen Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte, um sich in ihr neues Leben einzufinden, nicht vermitteln und die ihr gebotenen Eindrücke wollte sie um nichts in der Welt wieder missen._

_Beeindruckt beschaute sie sich die vor ihr stehende Lok genauer. Sie war das Prunkstück des gesamten Zuges, obwohl sie sichtbar schon sehr alt war und an manchen Stellen die schwarz-rote Farbe abblätterte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie keinen Schimmer ihres Glanzes verloren, der von vielen Jahren erzählte und das geheimnisvolle dieser Zaubererwelt unterstrich. Sie hatte so viele Hexen und Zauberer transportiert, so viele neue junge Schüler nach Hogwarts gefahren, die genauso wie das Mädchen vor ihr gestanden hatte, und dies ließ sie eine ungeheure Faszination ausstrahlen, dass das Mädchen sie nur staunend und sprachlos betrachten konnte._

_Schließlich wand sie ihren Blick aber doch von dem langen Zug ab, während sie nebenbei bemerkte, dass schon viele Jungen und Mädchen mit Umhängen und Koffern in den Zug einstiegen. Doch momentan hatte sie ein anderes Problem. Wo zum Teufel waren ihre Eltern abgeblieben? Sie kannten sich hier doch genauso wenig aus wie sie selbst, zudem waren sie wirklich Muggel und konnten folglich noch weniger mit dem ganzen Geschehen anfangen. Sie hatte sich nur kurz umgedreht und ein wenig umhergeschaut, in dem Augenblick waren ihre Eltern auch schon verschwunden gewesen. Suchend blickte sie durch die Menge, in der Hoffnung sie irgendwo zu finden._

_Sie sah auf die Uhr. In einer Viertelstunde musste sie ihre Eltern gefunden haben, sonst würde entweder der Zug ohne sie losfahren oder sie ohne ihre Eltern verabschiedet zu haben. Beides Möglichkeiten, die sie eigentlich nicht in Betracht ziehen wollte. Bei zweiter würde sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen plagen, ihren Eltern nicht „Goodbye" gesagt zu haben, würde sie sie doch erst in den Weihnachtsferien wiedersehen. Das war eine lange Zeit, die sie von ihnen getrennt leben würde, fast ein halbes Jahr._

_Davor hatte sie ja schon ein wenig Angst. Ganz alleine auf einer neuen Schule in einer neuen Welt, von der sie nicht wusste, was sie erwartete. Des Weiteren kannte sie niemanden, lebte sie doch elf Jahre lang in dem Glauben, ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein und hatte folglich auch keinen Kontakt mit Zauberern. Sie hoffte, dass sich das bald ändern würde, war gespannt auf die Sitten und Bräuche dieser Gemeinschaft. Und das führte sie zur ersten Möglichkeit, bei der sie zweifellos eine Menge verpassen würde und möglicherweise nie erfahren, wie das Leben als Hexe war. Und auf diese Erfahrung wollte sie einfach nicht verzichten, nicht nachdem sie schon soviel darüber gelesen, sich so sehr gefreut und es schon so weit gebracht hatte._

_Doch nun sollte sie sich wichtigeren Problemen zuwenden – ihre Eltern hatte sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Mittlerweile hatte sie fast den kompletten Bahnsteig abgesucht und fragte sich, wo die beiden nur sein konnten, als sie sie schließlich endlich sah und erstmal erleichtert ausatmete._

_Ihre Eltern standen bei einer anderen Familie und schienen sich mehr oder weniger mit den anderen zu unterhalten. Eher weniger, denn ihre Eltern redeten und die andere Familie schaute stur geradeaus in dem Versuch, ihre Eltern zu ignorieren. Eben genannte schienen dies jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken._

_Schnell eilte das Mädchen zu ihren Eltern._

_„Hermine, wo warst du denn? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", gestikulierte ihre Mutter auch sogleich wild._

_Hermine konnte über ihre Eltern nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatten sich doch einfach aus dem Staub gemacht, während ihre Tochter nach ihnen suchen durfte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch einfach schon einsteigen sollen..._

_Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick über die Familie, auf welche ihre Eltern eingeredet hatten, schweifen. Ihr fiel auf, dass der Vater auffällig blonde Haare für einen Mann hatte und der Sohn schien diese geerbt zu haben. Er schien in ihrem Alter zu sein, hatte schon seinen Umhang an und stand kerzengerade da. Seine Haare waren ohne Zweifel fast genauso blond wie die seines Vaters, doch das war es nicht, was Hermine faszinierte. Es waren seine Augen._

_Sie waren dunkel und strahlten etwas Böses, Gemeines aus. Sie besaßen eine Tiefe, wie sie nur wenige Augen hatten, ihre Vielschichtigkeit konnte Hermine jetzt schon erahnen, ohne den Jungen zu kennen, aber leider erkannte sie keinerlei Gefühl in ihnen. Hatte er keine oder war er einfach nur sehr bemüht darum, sie keinem preis zu geben? Warum jedoch sollte ein Junge in ihrem Alter bereits seine Gefühle unter Verschluss halten? Er hatte dazu doch keinen Grund?_

_Doch nicht nur seine Augen waren fesselnd. Sie registrierte auch seine harten Gesichtszüge, die ein Junge wie er eigentlich noch nicht haben dürfte, war er doch so jung und konnte normalerweise noch nicht so viel Schlechtes von der Welt gesehen haben. Sie betrachtete seine gerade Nase, seine dünnen Lippen, die zu einem festen Strich zusammen gepresst waren, seine Wangen, die noch ein wenig füllig waren, seinen schlanken Hals, an dem die Adern zu den Seiten heraustraten; sah sich sein schmales Gesicht noch einmal im Ganzen an._

_Sie suchte noch ein weiteres Mal seine Augen und erschrak, als er direkt in ihre Augen zurück schaute. Mit wie viel Hass im Blick er sie ansah, ohne dass sie ihm etwas getan hatte. Zumindest war sie sich darüber nicht bewusst, irgendetwas getan zu haben. Sie kannte ihn schließlich nicht einmal, noch nicht._

Oh ja, daran konnte sich Hermine noch genau erinnern, an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen. Damals hatte sie noch nicht verstanden, was mit Draco Malfoy falsch lief. Doch die Faszination seinerseits ließ sie nicht los und, naiv wie sie damals war, hatte sie gedacht, er könne sich mit ihr anfreunden und würde ihr sein Geheimnis mitteilen. Doch schon auf ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts hatte sie gemerkt, dass dies niemals passieren würde. Er war so ganz anders als sie selbst und ging dazu noch mit seinen Mitmenschen nicht gerade höflich um. Schon zu der Zeit hatte er unwiderruflich der Bösen Seite angehört, ohne dass er es selbst schon wusste oder gar selber beschlossen hatte.

Dann hatte sie Harry und Ron kennen gelernt und für eine Weile war der geheimnisvolle Junge vergessen, doch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein war er immer noch lebendig und spukte in ihren Gedanken herum, nahm dort einen viel zu großen Teil ein. Als sie schließlich im Schloss ankamen und vom „Sprechenden Hut" ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden, war schon relativ schnell klar, dass er niemals auf ihrer Seite stehen könnte.

Die Faszination ließ sie jedoch nicht los und damals wusste sie noch nicht, was es war, dass sie so an ihn fesselte, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen konnte, doch heute war sie schlauer. Nach einiger Zeit der Ungewissheit und der Unsicherheit gestand sie sich schließlich ein, was es war. Doch dies geschah erst vier Jahre nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen und in der Zwischenzeit hatte sie gelernt, zu verstecken, was in ihr vorging, und niemandem davon erzählt, schließlich wusste sie auch nicht, wem sie sich gerade in dieser Angelegenheit hätte anvertrauen können.

_Das damals elfjährige Mädchen war mittlerweile dreizehn Jahre alt und besuchte wie so oft die Schulbibliothek. Sie liebte Bücher, seit sie lesen konnte, und so gehörte die Bibliothek eindeutig zu ihren Lieblingsorten in ganz Hogwarts. Die meterhohen Regale gefüllt mit dem eindrucksvollsten Lesestoff, den diese Welt zu bieten hatte, ließen ihr Herz jedes Mal wieder höher schlagen, wenn sie diesen Raum betrat._

_Der Geruch von alten Büchern vermittelte ihr immer einen Hauch von Vergangenheit und sie mochte es, in dieser zu wühlen und sich in längst vergangene Zeiten hineinzuversetzen und ein neues, altes Geheimnis zu ergründen. Denn nichts anderes waren Bücher für sie: ein Geheimnis, das darauf wartete, gelüftet zu werden._

_Der Geruch von neuen Büchern dagegen vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von freudiger Erwartung. Möglicherweise war sie die erste, die diese neue Welt entdeckte, die erste, die eine neue Geschichte erzählt bekam. Sie mochte es, wenn das Buch einen in eine spätere Welt entführte, wenn sie gezeigt bekam, wie es in der Zukunft möglicherweise aussehen könnte. Doch es waren alles verschiedene Visionen und alle hatten ihren Reiz._

_Eines jedoch hatten alle Bücher gemeinsam und es war mit ein Grund, weshalb sie diese so liebte. Alle Bücher erzählten Geschichten von Personen, die sie nicht kannte, und gaben ihr so die Möglichkeit, zu träumen und in eine Welt zu entschwinden, die der ihren so gleich und doch so unähnlich war._

_Scheinbar war sie nicht die einzige, die so von Büchern gefangen war. Auch Draco Malfoy traf man oft in der Bibliothek an, obwohl man es nicht vermutete. Fast jedes Mal, wenn Hermine den Hort der Bücher betrat, war Draco schon anwesend und wenn sie fest damit rechnete, dass er da war, suchte sie erfolglos die ganze Bücherei nach ihm ab. Dieses übte einen gewissen Reiz auf Hermine aus, da sie nie wirklich wusste, ob sie Draco sehen würde oder nicht – ob sie ihre Nachforschungen am „lebenden Objekt" oder per Erinnerungen an verschiedene Situationen anstellen konnte._

_Doch nun war Draco schon seit fast einem Monat nicht mehr in der Bibliothek gewesen und mittlerweile hatte Hermine es fast aufgegeben, dass sie ihn sobald wieder inmitten der Bücher sehen würde. Sie fragte sich, warum er nicht kam, war er doch sonst jede Woche mindestens einmal dort gewesen, wenn nicht sogar öfter._

_So betrat sie inzwischen die Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach einem Buch, das ihr bei ihrem Geschichtsaufsatz helfen konnte, ohne ihn vorher zu suchen und lief sofort zu den Regalen, um sich die passende Lektüre zu holen und dann zielstrebig auf ihren „Stammtisch" zuzugehen. Normalerweise war dieser auch immer frei, doch heute schien dies nicht der Fall zu sein, hatte sich doch tatsächlich schon jemand an einem Ende des Tisches platz genommen._

_Hermine wundere sich leicht, dass er Draco Malfoy war, der sich so dreist an „ihren" Tisch gesetzt hatte. Sonst saß er immer an einem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek und mit einem kurzen Blick dahin vergewisserte sie sich, dass dieser auch heute frei war. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er also hier und nicht dort saß. Er wusste gewiss, dass sie sich stets dort platzierte, also warum setzte er sich freiwillig zum... „Feind"?_

_Hermine setzte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches und beäugte misstrauisch ihr Gegenüber. Dieser sah sie offen an – noch eine ungewöhnliche Handlung. Er hatte nie aufgeblickt, hatte immer stur in sein Buch geschaut und seine Umwelt ignoriert. Hatte niemanden beachtet, erst recht nicht sie._

_Verwundert entzog sich Hermine dem intensiven Blick Dracos und wandte den Kopf gen Tischplatte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Buch zu schenken. Doch sie war zu verwirrt, als dass sie hätte arbeiten können._

_Immer wieder huschten ihre Augen vom aufgeschlagenen Buch vor ihrer Nase unauffällig zu Draco, der sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet hatte. Sie registrierte, dass seine Gesichtszüge wieder eine Spur härter geworden waren. Doch als sie das nächste Mal zu ihm blickte, schaute sie direkt in seine Augen, welche die ihren fixierten. Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen bemerkte. Da war keine Kälte, keine Verachtung, ebenso wenig wie Hass. Sie waren erstaunlich sanft und Hermine wunderte sich, dass Draco Malfoy überhaupt zu solchen Gefühlen fähig war._

_Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die verräterische Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu verstecken, doch die Mühe war umsonst. Draco hatte ihre veränderte Gesichtsfarbe längst bemerkt. Der neue Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand und machte wieder dem altbekannten Hass platz. Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte plötzlich seine Mundwinkel und..._

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie sie damals regelrecht aus der Bibliothek geflohen war, um nicht mehr weiter dieser peinlichen Situation ausgesetzt zu sein. Draco war nicht dumm und bestimmt hatte er bemerkt, was sie für ihn fühlte – die Tatsache, dass sie sich zu der Zeit über ihre Gefühle selbst noch nicht klar war, hatte sie geflissentlich ignoriert. Im Nachhinein hatte sie sich damals oft die Frage gestellt, wie ein anderer über die eigenen Gefühle wissen konnte, wenn man sie selbst noch nicht registriert hatte oder zuordnen konnte.

Diese Erkenntnis hatte sie als Dreizehnjährige ungemein beruhigt und nach ein paar Tagen konnte sie die Bibliothek problemlos wieder betreten, ohne vor Scham im Boden zu versinken, doch hatte sie sich immer vorsichtig umgeschaut, ob Draco ebenfalls anwesend war. Doch gleich nach ihrem ersten Besuch nach diesem Vorfall hatte sie ihn wieder an „ihrem" Tisch entdeckt – und sie hatte sich wieder zu ihm gesetzt, ihre Verwirrung ignorierend und auch die ständige Frage, warum er das tat, warum sie das tat. Erst zu spät hatte sie registriert, dass dies seine Art war, ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie irgendwie mochte und sich in gewisser Weise zu ihr hingezogen fühlte.

_Winter. Eine dunkle Jahreszeit, die bei ihr immer für ein wenig deprimierende Stimmung sorgte. Zudem war diese Jahreszeit sowieso nicht die glücklichste und es war wahrlich nicht Hermines liebste. Das nun fünfzehnjährige Mädchen watete durch den hohen Schnee zurück zu den Gewächshäusern, in denen sie gerade zusammen mit den Slytherins Kräuterkunde gehabt hatten. Professor Sprout hatte ein wenig überzogen und in der Eile hatte Hermine dummerweise eines ihrer Bücher im Gewächshaus liegen lassen._

_Schnell huschte sie in das Haus mit der Nummer Drei hinein und suchte ihr Buch. Auf Anhieb fand sie es und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, schließlich wollte sie nicht zu spät kommen. Auf halbem Weg hielt sie jedoch inne. Sie hörte Stimmen, die sich angeregt über etwas zu unterhalten schienen. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und entdeckte Draco Malfoy mit seinen Freunden, Crabbe und Goyle._

_Eigentlich wollte sie nicht lauschen, doch der abfällige Tonfall ließ sie schließlich doch anhalten. Durch den starken Wind konnte sie nur einzelne Wortfetzen wie „…elende Schlammblüter…", „…dreckiger Gerechtigkeitssinn…" und „… Du-weißt-schon-wer…", „…richtige Ansichten…" heraushören. Sie konnte erkennen, dass Draco sprach._

_In diesem Moment wurde Hermine einiges klar und sie konnte nur betrübt den Kopf hängen lassen. Draco Malfoy war verloren, denn er gehörte dem Feind an, auch wenn diese Entscheidung wahrscheinlich nie bei ihm gelegen hatte. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, den Mut und die Entschlossenheit, sich in diesem Fall gegen sein Schicksal zu stellen._

_Zudem hatte sie soeben ihre eigenen Gefühle durchschaut. Und jetzt wo sie es wusste, wollte sie es lieber ganz schnell wieder vergessen und verdrängen. Sie hatte sich ihn verliebt, wahrscheinlich schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen, auch wenn sie sich damals darüber noch weniger im Klaren war als all die Jahre, in denen er für sie diese Faszination ausgestrahlt hatte. Doch so schön diese Erkenntnis in einer gewissen Weise auch war, wusste sie, dass es niemals wahr werden könnte, denn sie durfte ihn nicht lieben, hätte nie damit anfangen dürfen._

_Hermine wartete noch eine Weile, bis die drei sich auf den Weg zum Schloss gemacht hatten, und setzte erst dann ihren eigenen Weg wieder fort. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie zu spät zum Unterricht erschien. Und wahrscheinlich auch das erste Mal, dass es sie nicht interessierte._

Das war die letzte Erinnerung gewesen, die sie mit Draco in diesem Zusammenhang verband. Jede weitere hatte sie sich danach verboten, bis sie ihn schließlich vergessen konnte.

Seufzend riss sich Hermine von ihren trüben Gedanken los. Sie sollte sie endgültig beiseite schieben.

In einem anderen Teil des Hauses war die Stimmung eine ähnliche. Lange noch dachte Rose über die Worte ihrer Mutter nach. Bevor sie einschlief, waren ihre letzten Gedanken, dass sie Scorpius niemals aufgeben würde, komme was wolle. Ihr Vater würde sich schon damit abfinden.


End file.
